The Portrayal in the Program
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Booth and Brennan receive an unexpected request for Hank to become an actor at Christmastime.


The Portrayal in the Program

One December Sunday morning, as Booth walked down the corridor to meet Christine at her Sunday school classroom after Mass, he heard his name being called. Stopping, he turned around to see Sister Mary Clement and Mrs. Henderson hurrying toward him. "Mr. Booth," they repeated breathlessly, "could we speak to you before you pick up Christine, please?"

"Is she in trouble? Did she misbehave in class? That isn't like her;" he asked, puzzled by their manner.

"No, nothing like that. We just don't want her to be disappointed if her mother says no. So we wanted to ask you first, before she hears about this idea."

Now Booth was even more confused. "What idea?"

"We're making a muddle of this," the short pudgy cherub-faced nun fretted. She cleared her throat and plunged ahead. "We better just tell you what we have in mind. The children's Christmas Eve program rehearsals are starting, and we need a Baby Jesus. Your son Hank is just the right age. Five month old babies are just perfect, they're generally easy to pacify and willing to lie still for a short period of time. Any older and they're trying to sit up. Any younger and they need their mommas when they get fussy. We just don't want Christine disappointed if Mrs. Booth isn't comfortable with our idea."

The religious education coordinator continued. "Hank would only be in the tableau for ten minutes at the most. Susie Monahan is playing Mary, and she's had a lot of babysitting experience. Since Christine is one of the angels, she'd be close by where her brother could see her the whole time. Your son has a happy disposition, and we need a baby Jesus who seems pleased to be in the manger," she finished hopefully. "We know she doesn't attend church here, but do you think your wife would possibly allow us to borrow your son on Christmas Eve?"

Booth smiled a bit at the ladies' concern. "Bones always comes to Mass with me and Christine on Christmas," he told them. "I'll certainly talk to her about it, but I think we'd be honored to have Hank play baby Jesus for a few minutes. Maybe it will improve his chances of sleeping through the night. I wonder if Jesus kept Mary and Joseph up at night as much as Hank has lately. That new tooth better come in soon. We're both exhausted."

"I understand why you wanted to ask me before Christine got wind of it, but I don't see a problem. Can I call one of you later this afternoon? Christine will be pleased as punch to have her baby brother the star of the show."

The nun gave Booth a funny look. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Hank is just the stand-in. Baby Jesus doesn't need an understudy. Hey, I paid attention in religion class back when," he assured them, getting a chuckle from Sister Mary Clement. "You're not near as scary as Sister Theodophilus was, believe me."

Booth hummed 'Silent Night' as he held the car door for Christine, and continued his breathy medley of carols as they stopped for donuts on the way home. Christine looked at him in the rear view mirror. "What're you so happy about, Daddy? You want to sing Christmas songs, but forgot the words? I could help you; we've learned all the words to 'Away in a Manger' and 'Little Town of Beth'lem' for the Christmas program," she told him proudly.

"No, Punkin', I'm just happy. Christmas is my favorite time of year!" Booth grinned at his daughter.

"Me too, Daddy, And we gotta wait three more weeks. A'vent is too long for me," she agreed.

Coming through the front door, the pair found Brennan feeding Hank on the sofa, watching a NOVA program on television with the sound turned down. Distracted from nursing by their entry, the little boy twisted in Brennan's arms to look at his dad and sister. He gave them a milky smile as his mother gently wiped his face.

Booth lifted his son for a hug. "Careful you don't jostle him, Booth, Hank nursed vigorously and his abdomen is quite full at the moment," Brennan cautioned. "You don't need him regurgitating on your good suit again. It was just cleaned."

After donuts, eggs, coffee, orange juice and cocoa were enjoyed and the dishes were cleared, Christine went to her room to retrieve her watercolor set. Brennan was spreading newspaper on the kitchen table. Booth stepped behind her and spoke softly. He quickly explained the teachers' request before their daughter returned. Brennan turned in her husband's arms and smiled at him. "Hank will make an excellent proxy for the Christmas play. I think that's a lovely idea. Christine will be thrilled. Of course I will consent."

A few weeks later, the Booth family went to the early Christmas Eve service. To insure optimal behavior from the youthful actors, the children's program was presented before Mass, with another surprise in store. Once the children were all in their appointed spots, Parker Booth stepped out of the sacristy carrying his guitar and a tall stool. Sitting down, he strummed the instrument softly to accompany the childish voices. Christine's mouth was a perfect O. Through the rest of the singing, she was smiling so broadly, it was hard to recall the words. Booth's eyes were teary at the sight of his son. He looked over at Brennan, who was smiling at him, with loving delight all over her face. "It's one of our Christmas gifts for you, Booth," she whispered. "He changed his concert schedule to come home."

Hank "Baby Jesus" Booth gurgled happily at his older brother, and behaved perfectly throughout the brief presentation. (After Mass, enchanted by the little boy, Susie begged to babysit for him.) When the program concluded, Parker leaned his guitar against the stool, walked over, and took Hank from Hannah's lap. As the children dispersed to take off their costumes, he slid into the pew beside Booth and gave him a one-armed hug. "Merry Christmas, Dad!"

 _A/N: This is a Boothy retelling of our youngest son's first acting experience in the children's program at church when he was about this age. Made for a nervous momma, but he didn't utter a peep._


End file.
